


feelings can change

by glosslipped



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, lipsoul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 06:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18867733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glosslipped/pseuds/glosslipped
Summary: lipsoul au where jungeun can’t say no and jinsoul wants to get to know her girlfriend’s best friend better.





	feelings can change

jungeun hates the fact she can never say no.

specifically, she can’t say no to a certain kim jiwoo.

_it’s hard to spit out the word when jiwoo brings out the puppy eyes and the pout together, almost feeling as if she’s being choked by the pleading look. it’s not necessarily a bad thing that she agreed to jiwoo’s question but she doesn’t exactly want to be a third wheel._

_‘it’s just for a few hours! soullie wants to go to the shelter so we can help a pet find its forever home!’_

_‘look jiwoo, i really want to go but what if i end up wanting to adopt too? i don’t have the money or the time—’_

_‘then we’ll get it for you.’_

_she feels her brows furrow before she even knows she’s doing it. lets out a weak laugh as she weakly attempts to shake her head._

_‘jiwoo, seriously...’_

_‘i want! my girlfriend! and best girl friend! to meet!’_

_ouch. straight arrow to the heart. she knows there’s a huge gap between the words girls and friend for her. none found for jinsoul._

_jungeun forgets the thought as soon as it comes because jiwoo’s grabbing her hand, squeezing it tightly as she gazes with pleading eyes._

_‘c’mon jungie! for me?’_

_‘... fine.’_

_a squeal as jiwoo pulls her into a hug and bounces in place. jungeun loves when she hears the other girl get so excited because it reminds her why she’s still content to have jiwoo in her life. even if it’s not in the way she wants it to be._

now jungeun is really regretting her agreement. jiwoo’s nowhere to be found and jinsoul’s just shown up. she’s as pretty as jungeun remembers, bright blonde hair tied into a ponytail and lips painted red as if she had just finished eating cherries. she feels plain compared to the other because all she’s done is brushed out her hair and didn’t even bother to try to look human. this reminds her of the difference between the two of them.

“hey jungeun!”

smile.

“nice to see you again jinsoul.” she walks into the hug despite the insecurities crawling up her back, arms wrapping limply around the other girl’s shoulders before she’s pulling away.

“jiwoo hasn’t shown up?”

“nope. i thought she was coming with you.”

“eh? she told me she was coming with you.”

the realization hits them at the same time. jiwoo’s set them up. jungeun has to be alone with her best friend’s girlfriend. they have to spend quality time together and get to know each other. oh f—

“well, we can look without her anyways!”

what.

“yeah it’s cool! she snoozes and she loses so let’s just look together because i’ve been really wanting to get a cat.” jinsoul notices the way jungeun’s face has dropped, making her feel nervous as she begins to plays with the zipper of her jacket. “but if you don’t want to look with me, you don’t have to. you can just go home, really i don’t mind ijustthoughtit’dbenice—“

“we can go look. i have nothing better to do.”

jinsoul perks up and grabs onto jungeun’s hand to pull her into the shelter while jungeun’s finally realized something. there’s the slight possibility that there’s now two people she can’t say no to. jinsoul also has the perfect pout that makes it hard for the forbidden word to come out.

jinsoul doesn’t hesitate to rush to look at the cats and it makes jungeun laugh at how the blonde thinks she can communicate with the cats with a meow. she finds it cute at how the other timidly pets the cats who are resting along the windowsills, wants to coo when jinsoul lifts one into her lap. jungeun’s never really taken the time to get to know jinsoul because of the jealousy she always felt looming over her but the blonde is more than just a pretty face. it reminds her why jiwoo’s so in love with her.

it’s easy to tell jinsoul is caring in everything she does because she does her best to try not to wake the felines up, in the way she starts to tear up as she listens to the one of the workers explain one of the feline’s stories and how they were found, and when jinsoul asks her if she wants to come back with her when the other brings supplies to help out with the cats, jungeun feels her heart swell. jinsoul is one of the sweetest human beings she’s met. it’s a great way to keep a conversation between them as the blonde jumps from feline to feline to decide her best match until she finally finds the one.

it’s not hard to tell when she’s found the one. she holds it close to her chest, coos at it, strokes it’s fur as it purrs from deep within. plus, it’s the longest she’s stayed with one cat the entire time they’ve been her. so jungeun just smiles when she hears jinsoul say ‘i think this one’s the one.’

for some reason, jungeun feels a little disappointed that their day together is gonna come to an end. she wants to spend more time with her, get to know her better, get to know what kind of person she is inside and out. what pictures make her smile, what movies make her cry, what kind of shows she likes to watch on television. maybe jungeun doesn’t regret saying yes anymore. there’s a strange warm feeling in her chest as she watches from the side as jinsoul excitedly fills out paperwork.

suddenly they’re walking out to their cars and their day together is coming to an end. she feels bad for being so jealous and hateful towards jinsoul because the girl did nothing. it’s jungeun’s fault for not letting her feelings be known. jinsoul did nothing. if anything, maybe she should be a little jealous of jiwoo for having such a cute girlfriend. wait—cute?

“i had a nice day with you.”

her head snaps towards jinsoul as she speaks up with a shy smile, holding the cat close to her chest as she faces towards jungeun.

“ah, me too! it was really nice and now part of me hopes to get a cat soon too.”

“you should! we can have cat play dates! you can come over and let them have fun if you get one!”

“i’ll think about it.”

silence. it’s not exactly awkward but it’s not the comfortable type that’s welcomed either. jungeun wants to ask something but the words won’t come out and it just feels plain embarrassing to ask that of jinsoul when she’s disliked her for so long.

“um... i guess i’ll get going then. let me know how it goes!”

jungeun wants to get to her car as fast as possible. suddenly she feels as awkward and unsure as she did the day she realized she had feelings for her best friend. she turns on her heel to rush to her car before jinsoul is speaking up again, quickly, the words rushing out in a hurricane.

“can i get your number? tokeepyouupdated. nothingelse.”

well, jinsoul definitely has more courage than jungeun does. no wonder her and her best friend are dating.

“oh yeah, of course!” jungeun’s pulling out her phone to hand it over to jinsoul as she nervously spills out what she had been thinking. “i actually wanted to ask you but i thought it might be too awkward. we’ve known each other since you and jiwoo met but.. we never even exchanged numbers.”

jinsoul’s busy typing her number into the girl’s phone and hitting send before she gives jungeun a smile that makes her legs feel week. “it’s my fault. i should’ve asked for it. just thought i might be intruding on the friendship.” jungeun’s face drops for a second. no, if anything, jungeun was the one coming between their relationship for the longest.

“y’know what, as long as we’re friends now, it doesn’t matter. you’re still a good person and now i can see why jiwoo loves you so much. you really do make a bad thing turn into a good thing.”

jinsoul blushes and laughs before she hands back jungeun’s phone.

“okay i should really get going but! text me as soon as you get home and i’ll do the same! you should come over soon.”

“definitely. cya later.”

and as jungeun walks over to her car, she holds her phone tight to her chest. there’s a new feeling there but it’s very familiar. it hasn’t caused chaos yet, oh no, but as she slips into the driver’s seat and starts up her car, she realizes. maybe she is starting to feel a connection with jinsoul. and it’s not just the fact that they both have the same colored hair and have now created this memory together. oh.

jungeun decides she needs a change in her life. before she gets home, she stops by the store to grab something and when she gets home, she runs straight to the bathroom with her box dye and wine. because she refuses to believe she’s starting to feel something for her best friend’s girlfriend. all she needs is a change. that’s it. just something new to jazz up her life.

before she starts, she remembers what jinsoul said to her before she left and pulls out her phone as she shakes up the bottle of hair dye. she reads over the message jinsoul left her in their texts and it brings a smile to her lips and starts a storm in her chest.

**blue guppy jinsoul** 🐟 **:** **now i know why jiwoo wanted me to become friends with you so bad. you’re lovely jungeun. let’s hang out soon!**

maybe it won’t be that bad. as long as jungeun treads carefully. she hits send before placing her phone off to the side, slipping on the gloves and beginning to dye over the blonde that she had kept since she had realized she had fallen in love with jiwoo.

**jungeun: i’m home.**

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is so crappy but ive been sitting on this forever and wanted to post it <3 might post another part later to go more in depth on jinsoul’s pov


End file.
